


Husbands and Wives

by Metal_Gear_Steve



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_Steve/pseuds/Metal_Gear_Steve
Summary: Tedd wakes up on the morning after his marriage to Grace.Short and fluffy.





	Husbands and Wives

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, after going out for a few drinks. I haven't proof-read it, but I like it in this moment and I want to share it as soon as possible. I hope you like it.

The sun rose on an uncharacteristically warm November morning, peaking through the blinds of a remarkably messy hotel room. Two pairs of shoes, a decadently decorated pair of heels and a handsomely polished, slightly scuffed pair of dress shoes, were strewn carelessly across the doorway, and a small table near the door had been knocked onto its side. The trail of carnage led straight through the center of the room, with bits of minor clothing forming a crooked path to a bed near the window.

The bed was stacked high with white lace and expensive bedspreads - the covers had been torn off, and there were two people who were haphazardly tangled within them. Their arms had found each other during the night, and despite a thick blanket lying between their bodies, they had huddled together and kept each other warm in an intoxicatingly cozy nest of clothing and sheets during the frosty night.

As the sun shone fully through the slightly opened blinds of the room, a body began to stir. Violet eyes opened, blocked by a clump of hair of the same color.

After a few moments spent trying to move his right arm in order to fix his hair, the situation dawned fully on Tedd.

It was the morning after his wedding night.

His right arm was completely numb, lying beneath the frame of his beautiful wife, and his left arm was soothingly warm as it enveloped her and rested on her back. With a bit of adjustment - being careful not to wake his bride - Tedd regained enough movement to bring his left hand back and clear the hair out of his eyes.

They instantly fell upon the face of his sleeping wife. With her cute, rounded nose and perfectly resting chestnut-colored hair, Grace looked as beautiful as she had been for the entire night before. Maybe it was the shapeshifter genes in her that kept her looking fresh - Tedd knew without even moving his head that he was an absolute mess. It was unbelievable how good she looked, even after such a long night.

The sight of his new wife, combined with the rushing memories of their vows and the reception afterwards, brought tears to Tedd's eyes. 

Slowly, and with great care, Tedd slid his unresponsive right arm out from under Grace and sat up. The night had been crazy - everyone from their close friend circle and beyond had been invited to their wedding, and the reception was out of control. Alcohol consumption was at a minimum, with only Tedd's dad having all that much to drink, but with his arsenal of crazy gadgets and even a few foreign aids, no stone was left unturned.

But whatever had affected them the night before had since worn off. Tedd sat on the edge of the bed, his consciousness residing within a barely-clothed male body.

Tedd looked back towards Grace. Her arms had instinctively hugged the blanket in front of her, slightly colder after losing a major source of heat in Tedd. Observing her for a moment, his head filling with cobwebs and butterflies, he eventually leant back into bed and stroked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes slowly slid open, and her hazel-green eyes lazily looked around until they met with Tedd's. The alluring, hazy air of warmness of their bed fogged her senses, with the scent of her perfume mixed in with the natural pheromones of their bodies.

"Tedd...?"

Tearing up, Tedd lowered his face to hers and gave her a morning kiss. The night rushed back to Grace as well, and she reached up and enveloped Tedd in a tender embrace.

"We did it. We're married!"

Tedd's grin encompassed his entire face as he held the warm body of his wife. With a tear of his rolling down her back, Grace pulled Tedd back into bed with her - and the pair laughed and kissed as they rolled around in the bed-spread, completely enthralled with the company of one another in the face of their new lives.

Tired, groggy and completely satisfied in each other's company, Grace leant over and nuzzled the crook of Tedd's neck.

"I guess we're husband and wife now, huh?"

Tedd stroked Grace's hair, and sat his chin atop her head.

"We are, for now. As much as I might be a husband on paper, I think there'll be times where you'll have a wife as well."

Grace grinned into Tedd's neck.

"Then we'll be wives. Husbands and wives."

After a rocky adolescence, it always surprised Tedd how kind and accepting Grace was towards him. Tearing up again, he buried his face in her hair.

Grace snuggled in closer.

"You're gonna have to stop crying one day, Tedd."

Tedd choked on a laugh, squeezing Grace as he did so.

"Yeah, I am. But you just make me so happy."

And with that, they let the hazy warmness of their nest envelop them. Cradling each other in a comfortable embrace, Grace and Tedd slept late into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a slight continuation to this story. Nothing major, nothing over 200 words. Whether it sheds any new light onto the wedding night is up for debate, but never say never.


End file.
